Guidelines to Happiness
by cheesedictator
Summary: Aomine and Kise's 6th anniversary is close by and somehow, it makes Kise decide that he wants a marriage certificate and a baby. AU (with a mix of canon occurences) contains MalexMale sex scenes. Aokise, Kagakuro, and Takamido


Disclaimer is in my profile. Enjoy.

* * *

The pub was thick with smoke. Kise made his way to the bar seats. He couldn't help but give a long exasperated sigh. It had been a long day, a longer week and it's been nothing but horrendous months since the year began. Kise sat down next to Kuroko. Kuroko had a glass of Ice tea on the rocks. He knew his friend had the lowest tolerance for alcohol in the world, but he wished he wasn't the only one swaying on his legs by the end of the night.

"Kurokocchi~~~~" as usual, Kise was whiny and grabby. He waited for Kuroko to put down his glass before his hands wrapped around the shorter man's arm, he noticed how the years and years of working out and playing basketball professionally changed Kuroko's once petite body into sheer strength and stamina. Kise was more than ready to spill out the entire wrongs of his day on Kuroko. Who could blame him, his friend had the clearest blue eyes, and they melted his heart and urged him to spill out the beans.

"Aren't we too old to be going by nicknames, Kise-kun?" Kuroko rarely intended to embarrass with his remarks about the old middle school's nickname that Kise managed to glue to his first name for more than ten years. The comment was Kuroko's way of offering Kise an opening he seemed to need in order to start his long rant about his day. Kuroko sensed Kise's troubles, because it was rare for him not to be troubled over something. Well, Kise has always been the positive kind and growing up with that persona didn't work out well when the world was cynical and dark.

Kise was never stupid, he saw through Kuroko's remark and he matched it with a typical shocked response: "Never!"

Kuroko fought the urge to roll his eyes at his friend. He sat in silence as Kise got himself a drink of champagne, as if that would have started his night 'carefully.' An hour passed on and the long-time friends picked up their conversation about one thing or another. One being Kise's teaching hurdles, another being Kise's love life. Usually, one easily got involved into Kise's cheerfulness but his downward moods were also unavoidable. Kuroko faced with one broody Kise that night. In the small but spacious booth, they had a clear sight of the pub's entrance so midway into their half-assed attempt at a conversation that did not wound around Kise, Kuroko easily noticed two tall men entering the bar. Now, he wasn't the kind to jump in cheer whenever he saw his beloved one, but if one paid attention, they would see the sides of his mouth curling up. His clear blue eyes shined a little brighter.

"Hey~" came the prolonged greeting from Aomine Daiki, Kise's boyfriend of more than six years. Kuroko had not been surprised when he knew; he just didn't think they would reveal it so late. Their spark was so clear; they had chemistry unlike any other two among Kuroko's circle of friends. It was no secret to anyone. They have kept it for such a long time although Kise would whine about one thing or another about Aomine every night. They all put bets on when Kise slipped the big secret.

Kise couldn't help but rack his eyes down his man's figure. With a smirk gracing his full dark lips that complimented his dark complexion, Aomine had a pair of fitting black slacks, with a white short-sleeved polo shirt and black shoes on. While his trademark short hair was spiky and as it seemed black under the dim light, Kise knew the locks were a soft indigo shade. The dark in Aomine eyes had twinkled as he sat next to Kise.

The sight of Kagami Taiga also attracted Kise's attention. His eyes carelessly watched as Kagami leaned down to peck Kuroko's lips before sitting down. The faintest hint on blush was obvious due to the small space they occupied. Kise had already three glasses of champagne. He didn't feel like mixing up his cocktail so he passed on Aomine's offer to buy him a shot. Instead, he watched the dynamics of whom he liked to call his best friend and Kagami.

The light blush spread on Kagami's face and that itself made Kise wonder just how a big guy like Kagami be the blushing one when Kuroko showed nothing but passiveness all the time. Unlike others, Kise knew his best friend had some kinks in him but he never got him to talk about it. That didn't stop Kise from explicitly explaining why doggy position was exhausting with Aomine after the third round. Kuroko had been very reluctant to pick up Kise's calls for the next week but he came around when Kise bribed him with some… products. The current smile on Kuroko's face somehow unnerved him. Just what went in that blue haired minion?

Aomine came back into the booth and with a friendly shove, he settled next to him. He noticed Kise's gaze fixed on the couple across the table so he nudged him. "Stop being a pervert and let them have some privacy." Kise's face colored beautifully.

"W-what are you t-talking about?! I am not being a pervert!" he hissed, not loud enough for the two to break from their little sensual gazing. Kise's eyes locked with Aomine and he saw the knowing drawled stare. His skin crawled and his heart leapt very uncomfortably in his chest.

"Stop staring at me." Aomine drowned his shot and sipped from his beer. "Make me," the baritone voice thrummed in his ear. Kise shivered. He gave Aomine a withering glare. Just staring into the dark indigo eyes gave him an early hangover.

"I am too drunk to play along," he breathed, his anger seething and without seeing it coming, Aomine's mouth clamped down at his.

The long moan was inevitable. Aomine's lips were large and crude against his soft ones. He kept biting his lip too much though and found the graze of teeth on lip painful to his raw lip. A deep growl broke in Aomine's chest as Kise's long fingers found purchase in his polo shirt. The material stretched but remained flawless. Kise admired the heavy chest under his hands as he rubbed the pectorals upwards until he wound his arms around Aomine's neck. The kiss turned sloppy and in no time it was nothing but tongue and teeth, with groans and murmurs hazing out the sound of their lips smacking. Kise's body thrummed with the heat spreading steadily from his head to his chest, his heart ached. His stomach turned and it made his bones seem elastic as he defied the small booth's obstacle by sitting on Aomine's lap. The thighs under his buttocks were firm and strong, years of playing basketball and working out spilled into Aomine's body. While Kise had his body wrapped dangerously around Aomine, one of his hands tugging his head down, another massaging the defined pack of abs under that sinister shirt, his legs felt numb already but he clenched them around Aomine's wide hips. He was hard in no time as the kisses turned into Aomine sucking his neck, messing up his hair with his calloused hands—another proof of years of basketball handling—and turning his milky white skin flushed as red as a ripe tomato.

Kise groaned loudly, uncaring for anyone around them… the subject of people seeing those sucking face made him think of their surroundings and a pair of clear blue eyes popped in his head. His blood ran cold as he stopped grinding his erection onto Aomine's half-hard clothed cock.

"Shit," he cursed and that was enough to get Aomine's attention. Somewhere along their clothed grinding, their face sucking and rubbing their hands all over each other, Aomine had loosened the already-loose tie around his opened collar and even popped some buttons open to reveal aroused nipples to his abusive hands.

"Stop… Daiki—stop," he breathlessly whispered. Crude and uncaring, Aomine had changed years ago to Kise's liking, he now stopped when Kise told him to. His eyes were liquid dark navy, over spilling his heart's contents. Kise sighed.

"We forgot Kurokocchi and Taiga were sitting across the table," he whispered softly, and although he said so, he couldn't help but give Aomine's cock one long hump before he pecked the dark lips. He got off him and silently, without looking up, began to button his shirt but decided to go without the tie. Kise tidied his hair although the somehow shorter mop of yellow felt so fluffy and puffed in his fingers it seemed impossible to look unruffled and sober by mere stroking his fingers through it.

It took them a long couple of minutes before they looked up from the table. Kuroko's face was unreadable but Kagami's gaping mouth spoke—even without words—greatly of their dislike for the sudden Public Display of Affection.

"Goodbye, Kise-kun," Kuroko said in his quiet voice, his tone was perfectly even. Kise's skin dusted with goose bumps to the extra coolness he heard in Kuroko's voice. Kagami was the first to get out and Kuroko followed swiftly.

"I think I'm considered dead to Kurokocchi," Kise whispered, staring down at his hands.

"Don't worry, Kise, Tetsu will relent to your nagging in a week or so," Aomine said before he gulped down a great half of his beer.

Moreover, Kuroko Tetsuya did relent, in a couple of months, that is.


End file.
